gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
The Northeastern German Campaign
History After The Bronies invade 5th Reich territory in Northeastern Germany, The 5th Reich teams up with The Void Hands And Tailbiters to take back Germany. The TailBiters later called in the T.G.U.E. into the conflict. Timeline November 1st, 2019 - The 5th Reich launches a surprise attack at the Bronies by commencing a bombing raid that is said to last for the next three days. The Bronies try to launch a counterattack to reach and destroy the airfields, but are cut down by Tailbiter forces who awaited them at the border. The Void Hands join in on the counterattack and help to secure Germany while the bombings continue. November 2nd, 2019 7:12 A.M. During The bombing raid over Northeastern Germany the Bronies Held out in a small town near Hamburg. Attempting to flush the Bronies out before invading Hamburg, The 5th Reich uses Psychological Warfare in an effort to flush them out and begins Playing Disc 11 from Minecraft on speakers in the direction of the Bronies. The Bronies are confused and terrified and begin running towards the outskirts of the town. In the darkness the Bronies spot huge lumbering silhouettes coming at them, as the figures draw nearer to the town a bright flash and smoke shoots from one of the figures, a spit second later one the houses in the town where multiple Brony Machine guns were placed in explodes. The Bronies realize they are actually looking at 5th Reich T-55 Tanks that are charging at them and begin to reorganize and fight. However the T-55s make it to the town despite the Bronies best defenses and the Bronies are cut to ribbons by the T-55s of the 5th Reich 86th Panzerdivision, and The town is captured. The civilians originally living in the town before the Brony Invasion were found hiding in the basements of the houses from the Bronies. Thankfully, none of them were hurt during the battle. Out of Kindness, 5th Reich Panzer Crews and Panzershreck forces gave them water canteens and food while they waited for the rest of the Wehrmacht to arrive. 8:09 A.M. Meanwhile The 5th Reich 23rd SS joined by The Taibiter Marksman Division Land near the outskirts of Rostock, a Vital and Important Harbor to the 5th Reich via Mi-17 Heavy Transport Helicopters. The Brony Defenses at the Harbor were unlike anything the 5th Reich had ever seen. They decide to distract them using a Leopard VK16.02, The fastest Tank in the 5th Reich. The Leopard jumps over the barbed wire fence surrounding the port and begins its rampage traveling at speeds up to 100mph at times. It weaves and dodges enemy shells and destroy a couple enemy tanks as it goes on its high speed renegade throughout the Harbor Blasting Eurobeat as it goes. When the defenses have their backs turned against them the Void Hands move in and destroy the defenses. Two Brony Tanks try to hold off the Void Hands but the 5th Reichs E-25 Tank Destroyers (pun intended) Destroy them. While The Void Hand Forces obliterate the Brony Defences The 5th Reich moves in and retakes the harbor. 9:53 A.M. The Bronies launch a bombing raid at the Harbor, as they approach The 5th Reich readies their Anti Aircraft Weaponry, however, unexpectedly without Erich‘s orders Colonel Müller sends The 69th Luftwaffe Fighter Squadron made up of Föcke Wülf Ta-283 and Horten Ho-X Jet Fighters to intercept them. The Brony bombers are caught completely by surprise. They are shot down nearply two miles away from the Harbor. 10:17 A.M. The TailBiters call in the TGUE. Thanks their help TGUE supportive combat divison has been sent to them. Performing tactical artillery strikes onto enemy military bases. TailBiter troops on the frontline can call in artillery strikes on certain targets with TGUE provided map-coordinators. TailBiters call in artillery against enemy machine gun nests: Alot now completly devestated, more ammo is being shipped to artillery. The 5th Reich can call In air strikes with the Luftwaffe as well as artillery. November 3rd, 2019 12:14 A.M. - Under the cover of darkness The 5th Reich Wehrmacht And SS Forces set out on the “Town Hopping” Plan, which is a plan to take back vitally important towns to the Bronies in Brony occupied Northeastern Germany one after another before finally reaching their number one goal: Hamburg. 3:55 P.M. - As 5th Reich ground forces make their way to the city of Schwerin from the east, The Bronies begin setting up defenses around the city in order to stop them from getting into Schwerin and eventually Hamburg. Then air raid sirens are the only sound in the sky. But then, they hear the roar of jet engines, the Bronies look up in horror as nearly 200 Arado 234 and Arado E.555 Bombers escorted by 130 Focke Wulf Ta-283 and Messerschmitt Me-262 HG.III Jet Fighters fly directly over them from the south and begin dropping their payloads. In less than ten minutes the entire Brony defense around Schwerin is completely obliterated by the bombing raid, allowing The Wehrmacht to retake the city. 4:05 P.M. - TailBiter troops push forward with the armored divison and the guards, marching trough civilian cities, staying there for certain timespans. Infantry pushes trough the fields alongside machine gunners and aid of TGUE artillery. The Band fights alongside both infantry and armored divison. TailBiter SEDs (Machinegun-mounted Robotic Units) are introduced into the battle. TGUE submarines appear at the north sea coast and deploy troops in unguarded areas, storming into smaller towns and setting up temporary recon bases, defenses and large-scale minefields (while documenting them for allies), preparing the arrival of foregin troops. The Premier is seen standing on a hill nearby, a giant formation of 50,000 soldiers behind him while a cavalry officer stands next to him. The Premier is in uniform, the 50,000 charging when he lifts his sabre into the air, he follows. They overrun a small emplacement, after this, they relax and open warming letters from home. A small group of TailBiters lose their weapons, forcing to fight bar fight style. The Brony NCO agrees, to keep his honor. The small group of TailBiters move forward, taking the Brony's weapons as they leave the Brony bodies broken and cut up. Meanwhile in another city, the Armored Division and Guards get in a fight, the civilians having to leave the city. The TailBiter's K2 Panthers push forward, running over the small group of infantry the Bronies brought. Some of the guards die in a result of the ambush. November 4th, 2019. 6:45 A.M. - The TailBiter's push forward, passing up Schwerin, planting their artillery in front of Scherwin and the armored division, along with geurilla, infantry, stormtroopers, and machine gunners. They march to Bremen and wait on a hill, their forces standing there watching. Meanwhile the TGUE has set up a large amount of minefields and have carefully documented complicated Zick-Zack like "Safe-Paths" trough them, making it almost impossible for outsiders to crack the "code" of it. The fortification processes proceed, now with barb wire, fences and automatic turrets. Residents of the civillian villages in the area have been evacuated. Meanwhile some newly arrived artillery is launching rockets at enemy infrastructure of importance, provoking a counter-attack of the Bronies. 7:05 A.M. - In the morning sun the Bronies launch a Bombing Raid at 5th Reich occupied Wolfsburg. knowing there is not a single Luftwaffe Base anywhere near the formation, the pilots are confident they are safe from 5th Reich Luftwaffe Interceptors in their outdated B-36 Bombers. However as they slowly make their way to Wolfsburg the lead Bomber’s #4 engine suddenly erupts in flames. A split second later a Focke Wulf Ta-283 Luftwaffe Jet Fighter speeds by at nearly 500mph, or as one of the pilots in the other bombers described it “the thing flew by us like we were standing still.” Nearly 20 seconds later the Focke Wulf comes back again for another pass, shooting down three more bombers. The Bronies are completely confused as to where the Fighter could have came from. Like mentioned before, there are no Luftwaffe air bases anywhere around the bombers flight path. In the confusion the Focke Wulf makes another pass from behind, shooting down 5 more bombers before speeding off into the sky. Of the 10 bombers in the formation, 8 are shot down, forcing the remaining two to retreat before they even get close to Wolfsburg The Bronies are left scratching their heads, where could that lone fighter had possibly came from? 12:16 A.M. - Bronie troops begin an assault on the fortified coast line from all directions with the support of only 2 bombers. They continue marching forwards as they still cannot see the enemy fortifications, and are taken by suprise when their infantry and motorized trigger hidden mines, however they quickly noticed this and stopped their march. Both bombers were called back. The clearing of mines for 4 tight safe paths delayed the attack until first enemy contact 12:30 A.M. as they were suddenly assaulted by hidden automatic turrets from all sides, even behind them, they had walked right into a trap. Attempts to set up defenses against the invaders have failed as they were being bombed by artillery. The Bronies retreat furthur back and set up small watch towers at paths which may be attacked later as the area they are leaving behind is too big. 5:40 P.M. - To remember the legacy of the 5th Reich Air Marshal General Müller, who was killed defending the Reichstag from Brony Protesters by being stabbed multiple times and thrown over the edge of the Reichstag. Erich orders the entire 5th Luftwaffe to fly in salute over the Reichstag. The formation flight of the whole Luftwaffe is so big it blocks out the sun. Five hours later the search for Müllers Body resumes after finding out where Müller had fallen off from an eyewitness account. They go to where Müller would’ve hit the ground from where he was standing on the Reichstag. Strangely, there is no body where there should've been a body, instead they find nothing. November 6th, 2019. The TailBiters follow silently on the Brony retreat, a small group which was placed in their area. The Bronies do not know it yet, but soon they will be ambushed. Meanwhile in Bremen, TailBiters forces are fighting Bronies, loud machine gun fire heard from miles away. Category:Major Battles Category:Current Events Category:Gamer's Alliance